Your Promise, Me and Also Your Ice Cream
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Just because an ice cream, you're forgetting our promise together. You let me wait in the snow like a fool alone/.../My First fic with MiKaito pair!/RnR? :D


**A** **V**OCALOID **F**ANFICTION

Disclaimer: Vocaloid [c] **YAMAHA**

[ _Just because an ice cream, you're forgetting our promise together. You let me wait in the snow like a fool alone._ ]

Your Promise, Me and Also Your Ice Cream

[c] **R**in 'aichii' **K**agamine

My First Debut in a Couple MiKaito! XDD

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Previously I tell you, the back button is still waiting for you!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari mulai semakin dingin, beberapa orang mulai terlihat memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak untuk gadis ini. Sedaritadi, dia terus duduk – di bangku sebuah taman – dengan ditemani oleh kesendiriaan.

Gadis itu – Miku Hatsune – sedikit melirik jam yang terpasang dengan rapi pada pergelangannya. Helaan nafas yang diikuti dengan uap air yang terlihat dari mulut Miku keluar begitu iris _green-turquoise _Miku melihat jam yang kini mulai menunjukkan pukul 05.24 PM. Hari kini semakin mendekati dengan malam, namun Miku masih duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" gumam Miku sembari mengeluarkan uap air dari mulutnya demi memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada telapak tangannya yang mulai membeku. Kali ini, Miku mendongkak, menatap langit yang kini berhujankan dengan kapas putih yang mendarat di atas kepalanya— menutupi sebagian rambut hijau _tosca_-nya.

Salju mulai turun, membuat sumsung Miku seakan-akan teremas oleh dinginnya salju. Bukannya mengeluh karena salju yang menutupi beberapa helai rambutnya, Miku malah tersenyum kecil. Rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya yang cibum.

Salju— menyambut awal musim dingin di tahun ini. Awal kebahagiaan Miku. Dimana saat itu dia mendapatkan yang namanya 'cinta' saat salju pertama pada tahun lalu— sama dengan hari ini.

"Hehehe, Kaito pasti akan senang kalau kuberikan ini." gumam Miku sedikit melirik sebuah tas yang tergandeng di tangannya. Dari dalam tas itu, sehelai syal mengintip dan membuat Miku tertawa kecil— begitu Miku menduga ekspresi senang dari kekasihnya— Kaito Shion begitu menerima syal rajutan dari Miku sendiri. Syal yang Miku buat dengan penuh rasa cinta, apalagi Miku itu tidak mahir dalam membuat syal. Dan dapat ditebak, dari luka-luka yang terlihat di telapak tangan Miku, syal itu pasti ia buat dengan penuh perjuangan.

Namun sayang, Miku hanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain saja— bukan dirinya. Buktinya, Miku sekarang dibuat kedinginan kerena menurunnya suhu saat ini— apalagi Miku tidak memakai syal sedikitpun. Hanya jaket tipis saja yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya.

Rasa cinta menutup akal sehat Miku. Ya, Miku terlalu tergila-gila dengan pemuda itu— Kaito Shion. Pemuda yang dikatai seperti anak-anak namun terlihat begitu dewasa di mata Miku. Mendapatkan orang seperti Kaito merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Miku, karena itulah Miku merasa tidak peduli kalau dirinya akan sakit, asalkan Kaito baik-baik saja dan masih dapat tersenyum untuknya.

"Miku!"

Miku terpengarap saat menangkap suara yang begitu _familiar_ di kepalanya. Miku-pun tersenyum senang begitu melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kaito Shion, dialah kekasih Miku. Orang yang begitu special di mata Miku.

"Kaito!" Miku setengah berlari menuju pada Kaito. "Lho? Kau masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?" Miku mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat penampilan Kaito dari atas ke bawah. Kaito masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan lengkap, berbeda dengan Miku yang sudah menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hh… maaf ya aku terlambat," ucap Kaito sambil menyapu keringat yang sedikit turun dari pelipisnya. "Kau jadi menunggu lama." Lanjut Kaito merasa bersalah. Miku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaito." Ujar Miku, "Oh ya, ee… e.. itu… aku punya hadiah untuk…" Miku kelabakan. Perasaan canggung dan juga malu membuat setiap kata yang terlontar di bibirnya terasa kelu. Miku hanya mampu menggenggam tas yang dibawanya— tas yang berisi syal rajutan Miku.

"Miku, kau tahu, hari ini hari special untukku, lho!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba, membuat Miku terpaksa menunda niatnya untuk memberikan syal rajutannya pada Kaito.

"Benarkah?" Miku tertawa kecil. Hatinya terasa panas begitu mendengar ucapan Kaito barusan. _Pasti maksud Kaito kalau hari ini adalah_— pikir Miku. Ya, hari ini adalah satu tahun Miku dan Kaito jadian. Tentu saja Miku menunggunya dengan sangat bahagia, dan juga menyambutnya dengan perasaan bahagia pula. "Aku tahu, kalau hari ini adalah hari satu tahun jadian kita—"

"Hari ini aku berhasil memborong es krim di toko XX, lho!" Kaito memotong ucapan Miku, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apa ucapan Miku tadi. "Setelah berminggu-minggu aku menunggunya, akhirnya aku tadi bisa membelinya! Aku menunggunya sejak pulang sekolah, lho!" jelas Kaito dengan keceriaan yang terpancar dari ekspresinya.

Sejak pulang sekolah Kaito menunggu es krim itu, dan sejak pulang sekolah juga Miku menunggunya, di taman ini dengan berhiaskan kesendirian dan juga harapan. Meskipun Miku awalnya pulang dulu demi mengganti pakaiannya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Miku?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah _innocent_ saat melihat Miku yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Miku tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut _twintails-_nya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti ritme Miku.

"Hallo? Miku Hatsune?" Kaito memainkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Miku. "Kau saki—"

**PLAK!**

Telapak tangan Miku mendarat di pipi Kaito dengan sangat kerasnya. Kaito hanya dapat termangu, merasakan detail dari pipinya yang semakin memerah karena Miku.

"M-Miku…?"

"Kejam." Miku menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Padahal aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tapi kau hanya sibuk dengan es krimmu saja." Jelas Miku dengan buliran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kaito hanya terdiam dengan wajah heran.

"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Kaito dengan rasa curiga. Miku mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Kaito Shion!" pekik Miku. Reflek Miku melempar tasnya dan _touchdown_! Mengenai wajah Kaito dan menghasilkan luka labam lagi. Kaito hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan menahan pergelangan tangan Miku saat Miku hendak melarikan diri.

"Miku!" cegah Kaito cemas. Miku menoleh, dan air mata semakin terlihat dari sudut matanya.

"Mulai sekarang kita putus!" Miku melepaskan tangan Kaito dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan taman. Meninggalkan Kaito yang masih berdiri di taman dengan mulut menganga.

.

Sosok Miku menghilang, memudar akibat salju yang semakin lebat di setiap pandangan Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang heran dan juga seakan-akan bertanya; "Salahku apa?" pikir Kaito. Kaito memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya, memberikan kehangatan tersendiri pada telapak tangannya yang kian membeku akibat menurunnya suhu secara drastis.

Kaito hendak meninggalkan taman, berniat untuk memikirkan keanehan Miku di rumahnya, sembari menikmati es krim yang tadi diborongnya. Namun, iris _dark blue_ Kaito melebar begitu melihat tas Miku – yang tadi dia lemparkan pada Kaito – masih tergeletak di tanah, berbalut salju yang semakin meninggi.

"Syal…?" Kaito termangu di tempat, menatap lekat-lekat syal yang berada di dalam tas itu. Syal dengan warna biru gelap, sesuai dengan titel Kaito. "Untukku…?" Kaito semakin terbelalak, apalagi begitu dia menemukan secarik kertas yang sengaja diselipkan oleh Miku pada syal itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Miku memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah sepadan dengan Miku langsung menyambut kedatangan Miku dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Selamat datang, Miku!" sambut pemuda itu— Mikuo Hatsune, saudara kembar Miku. Dia muncul dari dapur dengan membawa spatula di tangan kanannya. "Hari ini aku masak enak, lho!" seru Mikuo. Miku tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya berjalan tanpa suara, melewati sosok Mikuo dalam diam.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Mikuo.

.

Miku merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya yang bercorak _negi_ dengan warna hijau dan juga putih. Matanya menerawang jauh— menatap jauh pada langit-langit berwarna putih di atas kepalanya. Miku memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menyeka rasa dingin yang meremas sumsungnya. Namun percuma, Miku kehilangan tenaga, bernafaspun sudah sulit bagi Miku. Kini, Miku hanya memasrahkan tubuhnya dengan tidur telentang.

Air mata Miku mulai meleleh, membuat Miku harus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Miku menyukainya— Kaito Shion, dan Miku sangat bahagia karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito selama setahun. Namun Miku mengutuk dirinya sendiri, begitu kata 'putus' terlontar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa… aku tidak mau mengakhirinya…" desis Miku dengan wajah yang dia tenggelamkan ke dalam bantal. Memang, Miku tidak mau mengakhirnya— Miku terlalu menyukainya. Sudah bertahun-tahun Miku tersenyum untukknya— dari belakang punggung Kaito, berharap suatu saat nanti Miku dapat memiliknya. Semuanya memang terkabul, namun kini, semunya hancur berkeping-keping.

Kaito lebih mementingkan es krimnya ketibang Miku?

Semua tahu— bahkan Miku pun tahu. Semua ini bukanlah salahnya. Kaito memang terlalu polos (Dan juga maniak es krim), ia tidak mampu membaca perasaan orang lain melalui mimiknya saja. Karena itu, yang tadi— seharusnya Miku maklumi saja.

Bahkan Kaito-pun orangnya pelupa. Bukan hanya kali ini Kaito membuat Miku kecewa. Selama mereka pacaran, tidak pernah sedikitpun Kaito datang lebih awal dalam janji. Ujung-ujungnya, Miku-lah yang menunggu kedatangan Kaito. Dan, alasan yang sellau keluar dari bibir Kaito adalah;

"Aku tadi ke tokoh es krim demi memborong es krim _blueberry_."

"Aku tadi singgah dulu makan es krim bersama Len dan Rin. Maaf Miku~"

Dua kata— dua frasa yang selalu menjadi alasan Kaito, dan semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan es krim. Kadang, Miku sendiri menjadi putus asa begitu Miku membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan pacar lain Kaito— es krim. Karena, Miku tahu betul, kalau sebenarnya Kaito pasti lebih memilih es krim ketibang dirinya.

"Aku… seharusnya memakluminya saja…" bisik Miku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kaito menendang gumpalan salju yang kian menebal di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan hari mereka pacaran— runtuk Kaito dalam hati sembari menendang gumpalan salju dengan sepatunya.

Kaito sadar, dia memang terlalu lelet. Dia terlalu polos untuk mengerti perasaan seorang gadis. Diapun terlalu pelupa— bahkan janjipun kini mulai redup di dalam memorinya sendiri.

Selalu saja. Selalu saja Miku yang menanti. Ujung-ujungnya Miku yang akan menanti, dengan sabarnya dia tersenyum pada Kaito, meskipun ia telah menunggu berjam-jam. Dan kini— Kaito paham akan satu hal; kesabaran Miku telah habis. Miku lelah untuk menjadi pihak yang selalu menunggunya, menanti kehadirannya, meskipun di tengah salju begini.

Semua salah Kaito… dia terlalu polos dan juga tidak peka untuk menjadi seorang pemuda.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Kaito membuka pintu rumahnya, dan kini, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat sebahu berdiri di ambang pintu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"KENAPA KAU PULANG LAMA KAITO! SEKOLAH KITA PULANGNYA BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU!" bentak gadis itu yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan— Meiko Sakine, teman sepermainan Kaito. Dia tinggal seatap dengan Kaito, karena dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara. Dia tidak punya keluarga dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal saat dia berumur 9 tahun.

"Maaf…" ucap Kaito diiringi helaan nafas penuh 'kepasrahan'. Meiko hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran— heran melihat tingkah Kaito yang berubah drastis.

"Kaito? Kau sakit?" tanya Meiko sedikit khawatir. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit menunduk, lalu menuju ke kamarnya. Suara pintu yang sedikit dibanting membuat Meiko beranggapan kalau Kaito tengah mengidap sakit jiwa.

"Ckckck, dasar,"

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kaito bodoh!" Kaito menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Bagaimana dia tidak frustasi, karenanya, Miku melontarkan kata 'PUTUS'. Sebuah kata tabu untuk Kaito. Yah, setelah mereka jadian, Kaito tidak ingin, dan berambisi untuk tidak mendengar kata putus di antara mereka. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, Miku melontarkannya, apalagi dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang cibum dan imut di mata Kaito itu.

Kaito meraih _handphone_-nya, dicarinya nama Miku di setiap kontaknya yang berjejer turun. Ditelponnya Miku, namun hasilnya nihil— tidak ada jawaban. _Mungkinkah Miku telah membencinya_— itulah yang dipikirkan Kaito saat ini.

"Miku pasti membenciku…" gumam Kaito sembari mengeluarkan baterai _handphone_-nya, agar tidak ada sedikitpun sambungan yang tersambung untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dilain pihak, rumah kediaman Hatsune, nampak setengah tubuh Miku terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Dia menikmati derail angin yang mengecup rambutnya, dan juga gumpalan salju yang tertinggal di bingkai jendelanya.<p>

Miku tersenyum hampa, mengamati luruh salju yang membuat gigi bergemelutukan. Lama kelamaan, tanpa Miku sadari, air matanya meleleh, mengikuti ritme hatinya yang semakin lama semakin kosong.

"Tidak mau… aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir…" desis Miku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esok Harinya…<p>

Miku berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ada yang hilang kali ini— Kaito. Sosok Kaito yang selalu berada di sampingnya, berangkat bersamanya menuju sekolah kini tiada. Miku sendirian kali ini.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah Miku yang lemah mengiringi kedatangannya. Begitu Miku memasuki kelasnya, semua siswa maupun siswi berhaburan dan menuju pada satu titik— Miku yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Miku! Kudengar kau putus dengan Kaito! Apa itu benar?" Nampak seorang gadis molek dengan pita putih di kepalanya. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rupa sepadan dengannya mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan dari gadis blond itu.

Miku terkesiap, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang terlihat samar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca senyuman Miku kali ini— entah senang, ataupun sedih terisyarat dari senyuman misterius milik Miku.

"Hanya salah paham, kok!" sanggah Miku dengan tangan yang dia kibaskan. Gadis dan juga pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu memasang wajah kalut.

Tidak lama Miku _nongkrong_ di depan pintu, seorang pemuda tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas— dimana saat ini Miku masih berdiri di depan pintunya.

"M-Miku…?"

Suara itu— Kaito Shion. Ya, dia terlihat berdiri di belakang Miku dengan mempererat lilitan syal pada lehernya.

Miku mendongkak, namun dia tidak berani untuk menoleh.

"O-Oh…" Miku memperlebar jaraknya dengan Kaito dengan cara berlari menuju bangkunya— ralat. Itu hanyalah niat Miku, sebelum Kaito lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "K-Kaito…?" bisik Miku.

Beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan Miku dan juga Kaito melebar. Terlihat seperti roman dalam beberapa _sinetron_ memang, tapi ini nyata— kisah percintaan Miku dan Kaito nyata seutuhnya.

"Aku mau bicara." tutur Kaito. Miku terdiam saja— kehilangan frasa yang mesti diucapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Miku mengangguk pelan, dan akhirnya dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas— tentunya bersama Kaito.

"S-Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja!" seru gadis blond diikuti dengan anggukan dari pemuda yang sedaritadi terus mengekor padanya.

.

.

"K-Kaito, lepaskan…" tutur Miku sehalus mungkin. Kaito reflek melepas tangannya, dan berbalik pada Miku. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di halaman belakang. Tidak ada orang lain lagi. Memangnya siapa yang ingin berdiri di tengah-tengah salju begini? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang nekat berdiri di tumpukan salju begini.

"Maaf…" ujar Kaito. Miku hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Maaf untuk kedua-duanya…" lanjut Kaito.

"Eh? Dua-duanya?"

"Ya, maaf karena memaksamu di tengah salju begini, dan maaf juga karena—" Kaito sedikit menunduk, mencoba berpikir keras dengan otaknya yang tumpul. "—karena membuatmu menangis kamarin." Satu ungkapan dari Kaito membuat iris Miku membulat.

"K-Kaito…?" Miku terlonjak, sedikit kaget karena Kaito membungkukkan seperempat tubuhnya. "T-Tidak usah menunduk begitu!" pinta Miku sedikit tidak enak.

"Menunduk seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah… yang sulit adalah mendapatkan maaf setelah berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan. Bukannya begitu, Miku?" tebak Kaito.

"Eh.. eh…" Miku terpengarap. Sekilas, dia menangkap kilatan penuh ketulusan dari pemuda _dark blue_ di hadapannya itu. Dia— tulus meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah melihat syal hasil rajutanmu itu. Jujur, aku suka sekali, dan terima kasih." Ujar Kaito yang menyela Miku. Miku kehabisan frasa, dia hanya bisa meneguk ludah, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran negatifnya. "Dan maaf karena sempat melupakan janji…"

Meneguk ludah dengan perasaan deg degan— itulah sosok Miku Hatsune setiap kali berhadapan dengan Kaito. Entah apa yang membuat Miku selalu deg degan, yang jelas, mendengar sedikit suara Kaito saja, telinga Miku mulai memanas, juga wajahnya tentunya.

"Eeh… s-semuanya b-bukan salahmu, kok! A-Aku yang egois karena tidak mengerti apa yang membatasi suka dan cinta…" terang Miku dengan wajah yang dia alihkan. Kaito yang memang memiliki IQ yang rendah tentu saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seharusnya aku mengerti satu hal. Hal yang membedakan antara aku dan juga es krim, kesukaan Kaito."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Heran— mendengar penjelasan dari Miku, otak Kaito terkuras dengan hebatnya. Inilah buktinya kalau Kaito memiliki IQ yang berada di bawah rata-rata.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Kaito dengan _watados_, Miku mengehela nafasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang terbentuk oleh bibir manisnya. "Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin mendengar satu hal, kau— memaafkanku?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

Miku tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa memerlukan aba-aba, air matanya meleleh, membuatnya terlihat cengeng kali ini.

"Hidup kita akan terasa hampa kalau kita tidak mempelajari maknanya— dan menurutku, saling memaafkan itu adalah salah satu pelajaran hidup yang kucari. Karenanya, aku— memaafkanmu." Kedua iris Miku tenggelam, tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya yang memiliki bulu lentik. Terlihat cantik, dan seperti seorang malaikat.

Kedua pipi Kaito memperlihatkan rona merah begitu melihat secara langsung kekasihnya itu. _Sejak kapan Miku secantik ini— _pikir Kaito dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu, kata putus kemarin kau ralat, 'kan?" Kaito cengar-cengir, masih terlihat garis merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu!" seru Miku. Dan, lagi-lagi keheningan melanda mereka setelah sekian lama mereka saling cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka kaku, dan juga canggung.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan mereka berdua. Setelah sekian lama mereka pacaran – satu tahun lamanya – mereka sama sekali belum melakukan yang namanya;

_First Kiss_

Glek. Wajah Miku dan juga Kaito memerah begitu kata _first kiss_ muncul secara tiba-tiba di kepala mereka. _Blushing, blushing, _dan _blushing_— mereka hanya bisa memancarkan rona merah di wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan reflek saja, mereka menyembunyikannya.

"Err… Kaito…?" ucap Miku tiba-tiba. Kaito hanya menengadahkan wajahnya, lalu kembali bertarung dengan otaknya sendiri. "B-Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke ke—hmmph,"

Belum selesai Miku mengeksposkan kata-katanya, bibir mungilnya kini telah dilumat oleh bibir milik Kaito. Miku hanya bisa membulatkan irisnya, menatap entitas dari pemuda berparas tampan di hadapannya ini. Wajah Miku-pun memanas, apalagi begitu irisnya menatap baik-baik pemuda di hadapannya ini— begitu tampan dan memesona. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dari raut wajah Kaito. Matanya yang terpejam membuat Miku merasakan kalau pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat kecil—yang datang dan juga ditakdirkan untuknya.

Miku pun – sedikit malu-malu – menutup iris _green-turquoise_-nya, ikut mengulum, merasakan, dan juga meneliti bagaimana rasanya _first kiss_ itu. Ketahuilah, meskipun umur Miku terbilang jauh dari anak-anak – malahan sudah memasuki yang namanya _adolescence_ – Miku sama sekali belum merasakan bagaimana _first kiss_ itu. Miku sendiri tidak menyangka, kalau rasanya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, membuat wajahnya memanas begitu irisnya yang kini terbuka melihat sepasang mata _dark blue_ tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hh…" Kaito kehabisan nafas, begitupula dengan Miku. Akhirnya, acara _first kiss_ mereka yang berlangsung kurang dari lima menit itu berakhir.

"Ee…" canggung. Miku terlihat canggung dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Miku yang terlihat canggung kali ini, namun Kaito pun terlihat canggung— bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita k-kelas?" ajak Kaito dengan pandangan yang menyisir ke arah semak-semak. Dan disaat bersamaan, Kaito tertawa kecil begitu menyadari kalau mereka tidak sendirian saat ini.

"O-Oke," respon Miku. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka, dan tentu saja dengan menyandang sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi.

**OWARI**

Miku dan Kaito meninggalkan halaman belakang. Miku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedaritadi dua pasang iris _aqua_ menatap mereka dengan tatapan ngeri dan juga bulu kuduk mereka yang berdiri.

"T-Tadi itu apa…?" gumam seorang gadis dengan rambut blond dan juga pita besar di kepalanya yang menjadi itemnya. Dia memegang sebuah kamera, dan tentunya dengan wajah yang memerah dan juga tubuh yang bergetar begitu melihat adegan Miku dan Kaito tadi.

"A-Aku juga tidak t-tahu…" balas pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresi mereka sama; kaget dan juga tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat dengan iris _aqua_ mereka sendiri.

"I-Itu— ciuman, 'kan?" lanjut sang gadis yang berusaha berdiri. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengangguk. "Err… L-Len?" panggilnya sambil menarik sedikit lengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, Rin?"

"K-Kita kembali ke kelas yuk… rasanya aneh kalau hanya berdua di tempat ini…" ujar gadis berparas molek itu dengan wajah yang merona. Pemuda yang di sampingnya mengangguk. Mereka pun meninggalkan halaman belakang dengan berbagai lembaran foto yang membuat mereka tertawa di sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fic pertama saya dengan pair MiKaito~ X3

Horeee! Setelah sekian lama berpikir ke pair ini – selain LukaKaito – saya mulai mengarah sedikit ke MiKaito XDD

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena saya tidak seutuhnya mendalami pair MiKaito. Yah… saya lebih terobsesi dengan pair LenRin, jadi kalau ada salah – terutama endingnya yang gantung – saya minta maaf. (-,-")

Saya buat fic ini. karena saya terinspirasi dari anak-anak jaman sekarang. Yah, beberapa di antara mereka kalau menjalin hubungan itu yang namanya 'kepercayaan' terus 'rasa tidak percaya diri' itu selalu muncu. Ujung-ujungnya putus deh :/

Banyak teman saya yang nasibnya seperti itu, jadi cobain aja buatnya :D

Hehehe, saya tidak berani mengambil pendapat apapun, karena saya di sini hanya berperan untuk menerima pendapat. Yang memberikan pendapat adalah para readers. So' kalau masih ada yang kurang, dan tentunya dalam feel-nya, jangan malu-malu untuk omongin! Saya terima,kok! Selama alasannya jelas. :D

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


End file.
